Pheonix Rising
by UsedKittens
Summary: The power growing in Dr. Jean Grey, longs for a worthy mate. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Do to the lack of Storm/Jean fics I have decided to try my hand at it. This is set a little after the first movie. I plan to go all the way to the Last Stand, but eh let's see how this goes.

This is **Femslash. If you have a prolly with that hits the back button.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing X-men. Just doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jean woke up breathing heavily. She glanced over to her right, where Scott was sleeping peacefully and felt awful for the dream she just had. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and into her blue robe.

She paused confused, as the words _'downstairs'_ where whispered into her brain and she felt a strange heat rise in her skull. Jean rubbed her head annoyed and descended the stairs, she could feel a presence in the kitchen; but figured it was just one of the children. To her surprise it was actually Ororo.

She walked over to where she was Resting peacefully at the table and glanced down at the papers in front of her. _'Must've been grading these.'_ She thought as she looked them over then stared at her. She always admired how she was able to train, teach her classes, and get there work back to them on time. Which was no easy task, when the students out numbered the staff so badly. They really needed more help around here. '_You truly are amazing Ro - and powerful..' _  
The heat in her head was back and She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly to calm herself. She shook her lightly. "Hmm.. Jean?"

Jean smiled and moved over to the fridge. "You know it's like four in the morning right?"

Storm yawned, then sat up straighter and continued grading the papers in front of her. " Yes I know, I just really wanted to finish these - Are you all right? You didn't have another nightmare..."

Jean sighed, as she poured herself some milk. '_Nope. no nightmares, just dreams of you and I out of control.._.'

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, you've been different since liberty island."

She moved over to the table and took a seat. " I know, its just been hard for me to focus lately."

Storm nodded her head. "Are you still having your sessions with the Professor?"

Something inside Jean turned. She cared for the Professor deeply, but she didn't want him looking around in her mind. " Sometimes, I've been busy so we don't see each other as often."

"I think it would help."

Jean frowned. "Can we change the subject?"

Storm eyed her worriedly, as she laid the paper in her hand into a finished pile. " Alright... So are you up for flying tomorrow - well today?"

Jean choked on her drink and started coughing. She had forgotten all about her flying lessons, "That's today? I thought we were doing it Sunday?"

Storm frowned. " You can't keep putting this off Jean, I don't know what you're so afraid off?"

"Um falling to my death maybe?"

Ororo rolled her eyes, and smirked. " If anything goes wrong i'll be there to catch you, besides it's just the danger room."

"Ok fine, but not in the afternoon, I really don't want to lose my lunch."

Storm smiled and stood up gathering her papers. "Good, after work it is; and don't try to hide I **will** find you." Jean chuckled at the threat and watched her go, feeling sad all of a sudden she called out to her. "Yes?"

"..." She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to her. "Nothing, um goodnight."

Ororo stared at her confused, then grinned before leaving. Jean rubbed her skull and turned back towards the table, where her glass was now levitating and spinning widely. She grabbed it and looked into it for a long time. '_What the heck is happening to me?! Maybe I should talk to the professor_...' The heat returned and she shook those foolish thoughts away. '_No I'm good, I can handle this on my own._'

* * *

'_Are you free at the moment?'_

Jean sighed at being interrupted, and took off her glasses. She had been down in the lab most of the day making sure everything was up to date. '_Why is there a problem Charles?'_

'_No_ e_verything's fine, I was just hoping we could have one of are sessions today_.'

Jean suddenly felt angry and annoyed. '_Thanks but I'm good professor, maybe another day_.' before he could even respond she put up a metal barrier. She was surprised it actually worked. _'I must be getting stronger_,' She thought. After another hour she checked her watch, then left the lab and changed into her uniform. She took a deep breath before entering the danger room.

She felt a wave of heat shoot through her when she saw storm, who looked up at her from the controls. "There you are, I was about to go look for you." She pressed a few buttons which lead to a loud, SIMULATION BEGINNING. "I figured we could start with something small and work are way up."

Jean stood there in disbelief. "Storm, I thought we were starting small. That's a freaking **Cliff**!"

Storm flew over to the edge and looked down. "It's a lot smaller then the one I was going to use. Now, do you know how to levitate?"

Jean sighed and rubbed her neck. "Well not really, the times it happened were by accident." Ororo crossed her arms still hovering. "Can you remember what you were feeling when it happened?"

She thought it over. "Yeah, I felt really light..."

Storm flew over to her. " I want you to close your eyes and relax. feel for your power, then lift yourself up."

Jean closed her eyes and did what she was told. After a few minuets she could feel her feet a little above the ground. "Not bad, now lets get into the tricky stuff."

"Wha-"

Jeans heart sped up as Storm grabbed her and flew them over the edge. She looked down at the huge drop, Then back up at storm who wore a huge grin. "Storm no! Don't you dare!"

" Just trust your power and it will protect you-"

Jean began to struggle. "Nope. not doin it! Put me back on the GrAaaaaa!.."

She began to panic as she fell through the air, and couldn't think straight. Before she even came close to the ground Ororo flew under her, and pushed her palm outward sending a huge gust of wind that shot Jean back up into the air. She continued juggling her like this again and again, until Jean grew royally pissed off. As she fell towards the ground for what felt like the one millionth time, her eyes flashed red and she shot a pulse at Storm's wind that mad it vanish. "Ok Ro! I think that's enough for one day!"

Storm flew in front of Jean, trying her best not to laugh at her hair sticking out in every direction. "Well you caught on quickly," Jean arched a brow. Then froze realizing she was hovering. She looked down amazed "I'm actually doing it, Storm i'm fl-"

She began to fall but Ororo grabbed her around the waist and chuckled. " Don't get to excited yet, you still need a lot of practice."

She could feel the heat in her body rising from Ororo being so close and simply nodded her head. They spent the rest of their time practicing landing and taking off. By the end of the day Jean could fly next to Storm, badly; but it was still something.  
"Ready to call it quits?"

Jean landed roughly next to Storm almost falling over. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little exhausted."

Ororo walked over to the control panel and hit a few buttons. SIMULATION COMPLETE.

"I'm really proud of you, I didn't think you would catch on so quickly."

Jean walked next to storm out of the Danger Room. "Well thanks for believing in me," she replied sarcastically. Storm rolled her eyes and playfully smacked her. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do... Next time we should try flying around outside."

Ororo thought it over with a smile. "Maybe, I do know somewhere beautiful we could fly too."

Jean stiffened and stared at her. " Does it have a Waterfall?"

"Well yes. Have you been there before?"

Jean couldn't believe this. Had her dream been a premonition. "Um no, I was just guessing. It sounds great and we should go as soon as possible."

Storm laughed. " Alright when ever we get enough free time, now lets go get changed. I'm sure Scott is looking for you."

The mention of Her husbands name made her feel awful. But she pushed that away, she hadn't done anything wrong, yet.

* * *

A/N: I was watching the first movie and noticed Jeans ring. Idk if they were married or engaged so I just assumed married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 2

_'Jean arched her back moaning in slight pain, as Storm trailed her fingers down her rear and back up again. Each touch sending a small jolt of electricity into her body, the amount of rain pouring onto them only intensified the pain. "Storm," she whimpered. Pressing herself harder into her wanting more contact, she looked into her eyes that were completely white and glowing feeling a strong desire to claim and mark her. "Phoenix please..."_

"Jean, wake up!" Scott yelled, as he shook his wife.

Jeans eyes shot open, and she immediately crashed down with the bed she was on to the floor. She stared at Scott breathing heavily, unsure if she should be happy or pissed that he woke her up. He held her close until she put a little distance between them. " Scott.. What?"

"You where having another nightmare, I was shaking you for so long I didn't think you would-"  
He got choked up, then pulled her close again. She looked up from his shoulder at their room that was now a complete mess. " I did all this - I'm so sorry."

He sat back a bit and kissed her forehead. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm just glad you're ok. Should I get the professor?"

"No!" Scott jumped back a little at her tone, and the way her eyes flashed. Jean noticed and rubbed her eyes. " I mean, I'll speak to him in the morning. There's no reason to wake him up right now."

It took a little time but eventually Scott agreed. She helped him pick up the broken lamps and lift up the dressers. Her mind kept wondering to her dream, she had never felt so free in her life. "That looks like everything," he said, as he sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. "Yeah - Hey you get some rest, I'm going to head to the lab for a little bit."

"You sure? I can come with you if you want?"

Jean sighed. "Yes I'm sure, Good night sweetheart."

A wave of relief washed over her as she walked down the hall, Scott was a good man but she just wanted space. She paused at the end of the stairs, feeling a familiar presence. '_Storm'_

Ororo walked out of the kitchen and spotted her confused. "Jean?"

"Hey Ro, more late night grading?" Ororo crossed her arms disapprovingly. "What are you doing up this late again?"

"Well You know, I thought i'd take a leisure stroll through the mansion. Maybe stop by the lab and give myself a cats-scan."

Storm looked at her shocked. "Cat-scan? My goddess, you think it's getting worse?"

Jean shrugged. "Maybe, I won't know for sure I until I do some test."

Ororo walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?" She stared at her hand, then looked her in the eyes. "Yes."

When they got down to the lab, Jean showed Storm everything she had to press while she was in the machine. After the final light flashed she walked up next to her. Ororo turned her head and looked at her worriedly. "Is that - blood?"

Jean lifted up the scan for a better look. "No that's not blood, I'm not sure what that is. Color shouldn't even be showing up on this..."

Storm glanced over the other scans. "There's so much of it, Jean you need to show this to the Professor."

She frowned before sighing. "Yeah you're right, I was planing to talk with him this morning anyway."

"Would you like me to be with you?"  
The words _'Yes' _we're nearly screamed in her head, but she knew How busy Storm was.

"No you don't have to do that, I know you have about six classes to get ready for.. But thank you." Ororo walked up close to her and she felt her head heat up as she wrapped her arms around her. "You don't have to thank me, you are my closes friend. I would do anything for you."

Jean slid her hands around her waist. She could sense the power coursing through the women in front of her and pulled her closer. "Is that all I am?" Jean asked in a dark seductive voice. Storm leaned back a bit, then put distance between them when they locked eyes.

Jean blinked confused. "What?"

Ororo moved behind a medical bed on the other side of the room. "You were different just now."

"I was different?..."

Storm nodded. "Your eyes - they were glowing."

Jean rubbed her head, after her arms were around Ororo things did get blurry. "Storm I'm -"

She held up a hand. "It's ok. I think I'm going to head back to get some rest, you should too."

Storm paused at the doors before leaving. "And Jean, please speak with the Professor. Goodnight."

After she left Jean picked up all the scans and looked through them thoroughly. She shook her head. _'What's happening to me'_

* * *

"Yes come in - Ahh Jean it's good to see you."

She forced a smile at Charles, as she took a seat on his couch. It took a lot of will power to get herself up here and now she felt extremely uneasy. "It's good to see you too Professor, I hope you don't mind me coming in so early."

He chuckled. " Jean, you can come in any time you wish... Is everything all right? You seem tense." She followed his gaze to the pens on his desk, that were now levitating. She focused her mind and laid them back down. "Well no, I think you should take a look at these." She handed him the scans, and explained the last few days. He frowned, then folded his hands in front of him. "And you say you've been feeling a heat in your brain?"

"Yes. It comes and goes, sometimes I can feel it through my whole body."

Charles sighed. "Jean, do you remember anything from are sessions when you were young?"

She frowned, not sure where this was going. "Vaguely - a lot of it is a blur..."

He sat up straighter. "Jean there is something you need to know. - During those sessions you would slip into another personality. One of pure instinct and rage, it called itself the Phoenix. And nearly destroyed this mansion."

Jean stared at him in disbelief, then stood up. " Are you trying to tell me I have a split personality? But -" She looked at him furious in realization. " You've been messing with my head!"

Charles leaned back startled. "No, I simply put up barriers to protect you from that part of yourself."

"You don't think I can control it?!"  
The professor began looking around worriedly as the room started shaking. Jean froze then calmed herself. "Do you see now?"

She wrapped her arms around herself holding back tears. " I'm not a child anymore, I can control this.."

"Perhaps..."

Jean looked up at him. " No more barriers, I can do this Professor; but I need your help."

Charles thought it over, then moved closer to her and smiled. "Of coarse, but I must warn you Jean. If you slip completely into the Phoenix I will contain it."

She wiped away her tears, trying her best to ignore the anger rising inside her. "Alright."

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Scott asked, as he put a chip into his mouth. It was lunch time and they were sitting in the cafeteria. Jean poked at her salad frowning. "It was alright. The Professor and I are going to start having longer sessions to help me focus."

Scott smiled. "That's great, see everything's working out. I knew-" he continued talking, but Jean wasn't listening anymore. She scanned the cafeteria. "Where's Storm?"

"Huh? Uh I don't know. She's usually not here during lunch..."

She felt for her presence then stood up. "You know I'm not really hungry, see you at dinner?"

His expression turned gloomy. "Yeah ok..."

Jean sensed his disappointment as she left, but to her surprise she didn't really  
care. She headed to the highest level in the mansion, grinning as she reach the green house. When she walked in her body heated up at the sight of Storm. She was sitting peacefully on a stool with her eyes closed. Jean knocked on the wall lightly. "Hey, ok if I come in?"

Ororo looked up surprised. "Jean? What are you doing up here?"

"I didn't see you in the cafeteria, so I thought i'd check on you."  
Storm smirked. "funny, you've never checked on me before."

Jean shrugged. "Things change..."

"Yes they do - did you speak with the Professor?"

She sighed and moved over to her, pulling up a stool. "Yes, and I showed him the scans..."

Ororo waited for her to continue, but she stared at the floor. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She bit her lower lip and looked her in the eyes. "I don't want you to be afraid of me Ro.." Storm laid a hand on to her thigh. "It's ok."

She explained everything and Ororo nodded. " I see. This explains a lot."

"You aren't freaked out?"

Storm laughed. "No Jean, This isn't your fault. Besides; the Professor Is helping you, so there's no need to stress over this."

Jean wanted to believe that, but it was hard knowing she could change into another person and harm those around her. She opened her mouth to reply, only to freeze as she sensed a lot of movement down stairs. "Lunch is almost over..."

Storm sighed and stood up. " I better get to my classroom then. We'll continue this later ok?" She smiled at Ororo and watched her leave, her eyes faintly glowing as they lingered on her rear. Jean shook her head and exhaled slowly. "I am in control."  
She froze frightened as a dark voice entered her mind.

_'For now..'_

* * *

**A/N: **

I'm actually enjoying writing this a lot! So what do you guys think? Happy ending or sad? I'm still not sure. And don't worry there will be hot steamy Pheonix/Storm action! I just can't stand mindless smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing X-mens!

* * *

Chapter 3

"You're doing great!" Storm yelled, as she picked up speed and dived toward the ground landing perfectly. Jean watched amazed, she was getting the hang of flying, but storm did it so effortlessly. Taking a deep breath, she attempted the same thing; only to land roughly again. She sighed. "You know, I don't think i'll ever be on your level."

Storm chuckled, as she walked up to her. "Want to go again?"

Jean smiled and opened her mouth, only to freeze. Storm frowned, "What is it?"

Jean snapped out of her trance. "It's the professor, he wants us down in Cerebro; he says its urgent."

Ororo looked disappointed for a moment, then her expression turned serious. "Alright let's go."

Jean followed her out of the danger room. When they got to cerebro Charles was already waiting for them with Cyclops.

"What's going on?" Jean asked.

"While I was using Cerebro, a mutant began interrupting my telepathy. When I focused on her, she screamed and forced me out."

The groups eyes went wide, and they exchanged glances.

"This mutant is that powerful?" Storm asked.

"I'm afraid so, I don't know what type of stress she's under for her powers to be amplified like this. But we need to get to her before she harms herself, or worse, those around her."

Scott nodded his head. "Alright, I'll go get suited up-"

"No Scott, I think it's best if just Storm and Jean go. I have a feeling a male presence might make this worse..."

Cyclops frowned slightly. "Fine then, you two better hurry - and be careful." As they began to leave, Jean turned around and locked eyes with Scott, he grinned and said _'I love you._' through their psych link. She simply smiled at him before leaving. Cyclops sighed.

Charles eyed Him. "You two are having marital problems?"

Scott chuckled, and put his hands in his pockets. "It's that obvious?"

"Well - I am Psychic."

Cyclops walked with the Professor down the hall, feeling a bit of Déjà vu. "We don't spend time together like we use to. I'm worried about her..."

Charles nodded his head, "Jean is going through a lot of changes right now. Just give her some time, I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yeah - I hope so.."

* * *

"I don't like this," Storm said. As they approached the gate to the house, she glanced around making sure there were little to no people around. Thankfully it was late, so most had already retired to their homes.

Jean opened the gate, freezing as she felt a small pressure in her brain. Her skull heated up and she looked back at Storm. "Put up your mental barrier."

"Why? What's happening?"

Jean held her head as she walked toward the door, the pressure only getting worse. "Just do it! We need to hurry!"

She swiped her hand in front of her, ripping the door off the hinges and stepped inside. They both took in their surrounding amazed, everything that couldn't be bolted down was floating. Jean cringed as the pressure increased, and stormed wrapped her arms around her to hold her up.

"Jean! Stay here and -"

"No!" She yelled in a dark voice. She could feel things becoming blurry, but forced herself to focus. "She's upstairs."

Jean pulled herself from Storm, and lead the way. When they walked into the first door upstairs, they both froze in horror. In front of them was a nude man suspended in the air. His back was facing them, but his face was looking directly at them. He fell into a heap on the floor revealing a young girl. She stood in the middle of the room, nude and shaking; her eyes bulging as she stared at them.

Jean and Storm began looking around nervously as the room shook and the girl began crying hysterically. Jean slowly approached her, trying her best to ignore her pain. '_Sweetheart, it's ok. We're here to help -'_

The girls eyes flashed. '_STAY AWAY FROM ME!'_

Jean clutched her head with both hands and screamed. Her body and brain felt like it was on fire, she could feel herself slipping away as the fire consumed her. She heard Storm yelling but there was nothing she could do. Before she blacked out there was a large flash.

* * *

'_You are so pathetic...'_

_Jean frowned, before she opened her eyes. She jumped back startled, as she came face to face with a women covered in flames. Jean stumbled a bit to regain her footing, then lifted her hands ready to defined herself._

_'Who are you?' _

_The women crossed her arms and frowned, the fire around her intensifying. "You know who I am."_

_Jean looked at her confused, then lowered her hands in realization. "Pheonix.. But how-"_

_The Phoenixes flames grew incredibly, and Jean stepped back Frightened._

_" That girl almost destroyed us!" Her eyes flashed golden red and Jean braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the Phoenix staring angrily behind her. Jean turned around, and looked up amazed at the large clear wall. Scattered all over it were huge cracks. She tiled her head curiously; some of the damage was repairing itself._

_"I'm going to __**kill**__ that man when I'm free."_

_Jean turned around and scowled. _

_" You're not going touch him, or any one I care for!"_

_Phoenix chuckled maliciously. "You think you can control me?!"_

_She lifted her hand, slamming Jean hard against the barrier. She gasped before she crumbled to the floor._

_Jean groaned in pain, when the Phoenix wrap her fingers around her neck and lift her up. "Just let go. With me you can be free, you can have all you Desiree. Just let go!"_

_Jean struggled and focused the hardest she could, but the flames crawled up her arm and consumed her. "__**No**__!"_

* * *

Storm crossed her arms and tried to keep her mind clear. She was down in the medical lab, watching the professor hold his hands over Jeans skull. She glanced over to Cyclops feeling great sorrow for him. He held Jeans hand firmly, looking over her form with a gloomy expression. After she'd returned from the girls home with the news, he had continued to blame himself for his wifes condition. '_As if he could have saved her...'_

Storm closed her eyes, pushing the image of the child's burned body away. She kept trying to tell herself that she'd done the right thing, but she could still hear her screams. Ororo looked up at the Professor, as he sighed and sat back in his chair.

Cyclops looked at him worriedly. " Well? she's going to be ok - right?"

Charles stroked his chin. "In time yes, but for now I want to keep her in this state for as long as possible."

Scott removed his hand from Jean's, and stood up pacing angrily.

"Why do I get the feeling this is more serious then you're letting on?!"

"Scott calm-"

"No! I'm not calming down! I want to know what's wrong with my wife!"

Storm stared at Cyclops confused. "You don't know?"

Scott stopped pacing, and looked between the two of them. Storm glanced over to the Professor before she continued.

"Jean has a split personality, I thought she told you..."

Cyclops jaw clenched, and he slid his hands into his pockets. "No, she didn't."

Storm shifted uncomfortably under his scowl, and Charles eyed them both as he placed his hands over Jeans head. "I'm sure it's because she didn't want to worry you Scott."

His features relaxed a little, and he returned to his seat next to Jean. Storm looked down at her, masking her concern. She wanted nothing more then to see her wake as herself.

Charles continued repairing Jeans mind for another hour. Eventually he sat back, rubbing his forehead exhausted. Storm moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should rest for a while."

He nodded. "Yes. Her brain waves do feel normal, i'll continue this later if needed. You two try not to stay up too late."

Storm smiled at him as he left. Then turned towards Cyclops, who still looked gloomy. She walked over to him and rubbed his back. "She's going to pull through Scott."

He glanced up at her and smiled. "I know, but I can't help but worry."

She watched him yawn. "Maybe you should go relax for a while?"

He stood up and rubbed his neck. "A hot shower does sound good - i'll be back in a little." Scott moved towards the door, only to turn around and look at his wife uncertain.

Ororo smirked, and walked over to him; playfully pushing him out. "She will be fine. I'll stay with her until you return."

He smiled at Storm as the doors opened and stepped out. "Thanks Ro. I won't be long."

She grinned and watched the doors close. When she turned around, she jumped startled.

Jean was standing in front of her, a smirk on her face. "Hey."

She wrapped her arms around her waist, and Ororo stared into her dark eyes confused. "You're not Jean."

She smiled mischievously, before pulling her in close. Storm tried to push her away, but she held her tightly. Jean snuggled her head down to her ear. "I know why you can't sleep at night," she whispered softly. Ororo stiffened, images of Jean on top and below her suddenly flooding her mind. Storms breathing quickened and her eyes fogged over, she moaned as Jean kissed down her neck.

Ororo grinned deviously, her eyes almost completely white as she grabbed her neck, shocking her by accident and Erupting a deep moan from Jean. her pants unbuttoned on there own and Jean moved lower. Ororo watched longingly, but slowly came to her senses. _'What am I doing?'_

"Jean, Stop," Storm warned.

But she simply chuckled, tugging at her black panties with her teeth. Storms eyes turned white, and Jean flew across the room; slamming roughly into a wall. Storm cringed at the sound, hoping she hadn't injured her friend too badly.

Jean slowly sat up, looking around confused. "What the hell was that for?!"

Storm sighed relieved, and pulled her pants up. She walked over to her and helped her up. The puzzled look on her face was quickly turned into concern.

" I - did we save the girl? What happened?" She glanced down at her zipping up her pants. "Why were you half naked a few minutes ago?.."

Storm looked at the pleading look in Jeans eyes, unsure if she should tell her. Thankfully the doors opened and Scott came running in the moment he spotted them. "Jean!"

He took her into his arms, and buried his head into her neck. Jean looked uncomfortable for a moment, but returned the hug. Storm locked eyes with her feeling strange, but turned away "I'm just going to leave you too alone. Goodnight."

She felt Jean try to enter her mind, But blocked her out with her mental barrier. Ororo stepped into the X-elevator feeling awful, she inhaled slowly clearing her mind. Regardless of how she felt, she was not going to hurt Scott.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I have read the comics, and I know the Phoenix is this force that that chose Jean, because she found her worthy. But the one thing I liked about X3 was them making the Phoenix a part of her personality already. Plus it's going to make a better ending :D I already have part of chapter 4 done and should have it up hopefully this week or the next.

and thanks Kiwi! I shall remember your advice!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Jean stared out her bedroom window somberly, as rain poured down against it. She'd been trying to meditate, but her mind kept wondering to Ororo. They hadn't talked since their failed mission, and it was obvious she was avoiding her. She couldn't even reach her telepathically. Jean sighed. This was all her fault, and she couldn't even remember what happened.  
'I have to fix this'

She left her room and headed down the hallway determined. It was Saturday, so there was only one place she could be. Jean stopped in front of her door, but couldn't bring herself to knock. She stood there feeling ridiculous, then began to turn away; until she heard the nob move. The door opened, and Ororo looked back at her startled. She held her chest. "By the Goddess Jean!"

Jean moved aside as she stepped into the hallway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Storm nodded before crossing her arms. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment. Jean cleared her throat. "Soo - how's avoiding me going?"

Storm frowned. "I'm not avoiding you."

Jean chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I said hi to you yesterday, and you ran the other way."

"I didn't run, I walked."

"Ro - I'm being serious. I don't want you to hate me for whatever I did."

Ororos face softened and she moved closer to her, laying a hand onto her arm. "I could never hate you."

Jean smiled at the warmth that spread through her body. She glanced down at Storms other hand and arched a brow. "Are you headed somewhere?"

Ororo lifted up her keys. "Yes, I was planning to go to the mall for a bit..."

Jean nodded and hung her head slightly. "Oh, well have fun..."

She turned around and headed back down the hall, but stopped when she heard Ororo call her name.

"You can come, if you want."

A smile spread across her face.

"Well since you're offering - let me get my purse!"

Ororo laughed, shaking her head as Jean ran back to her room.

After Jean grabbed her purse, she headed down to the garage where Storm was waiting by her car. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yep."

Jean hopped into the passengers seat, grinning broadly as they pulled out. The Sky was completely clear now. She glanced over to Storm with a smirk. " Well someone's feeling better."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "The weather isn't always because of me Jean."

"Sure, whatever you say Ro."

Storm grinned and looked over to her. "Did you tell Scott you're with me?"

Jean stared out her window with a frown. Why did she always have to bring him up when they were together? He wasn't her father, she didn't need to check in with him. 'My husband. Weak..' She clutched her skull as her head heated up.

"Jean?"

She rubbed her temples. "Um - no I can't. He left his cell phone before he left with the Professor."

Storm scowled as she watched the road . "I don't understand why Charles even bothers with that man. We should have left him at liberty island."

Jean held back a chuckle. "Magneto wasn't always bad you know. I wish you could've seen him when he worked with the Professor. They were amazing together."

Ororo sighed annoyed. "He kills innocent people Jean. The man he knew is gone."

Jean nodded. "I know. I've tried to talk to him about it. - But it's just not easy to hate someone, when you've been through so much together..."

The car was silent for awhile. And Jean watched Storm. "If I ever lose control, I want you to take me down."

Ororo's face was unreadable, and she remained quite for a long time. She glanced over to her. "Why not Scott?"

"You know he wouldn't be able to do it."

Storm frowned. "And you think I would?"

"I know you Ro, you'd do anything to protect are school..."

Storm reach over to her and grasped her hand. "It won't come to that, I know you can control this."

Jean blinked slowly at her, before looking out her window. She wasn't so sure anymore. There were times she wanted to let go, to be free like she was in her dreams. 'Free with are goddess'  
She ignored the voice in her head. "You're right. Sorry for killing the mood."

Ororo laughed. "And just what type of mood were you trying to set?"

Jean blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know what I mean Ro!"

* * *

The mall was extremely crowded. At first Jean was worried about her powers acting up. but as the day went by, she felt more and more relaxed. She looked over to Ororo as they walked, and her heart fluttered at the smile on her face. "What?"

Jean blushed. "I'm just glad we're spending time together. I've missed this."

Storm sled her arm around hers. "Yes, it has been too long..." Jean arched a brow at her, when she stopped abruptly. She followed her gaze to a salon and started chuckling.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of dyeing your hair?"

Ororo smirked nudging her. "No, I want it cut. Maybe a style - you don't mind waiting do you?"

Jean shrugged and walked in with her. She took a seat and picked up one of the magazines laying on a table. She glanced up at Storm as she walked with one of the workers to a seat. The women ran her fingers through Ororo's hair amazed. "Your hair is like perfectly white! What kind of dye do you use?"

Jean started laughing and Storm rolled her eyes. "It's a home made recipe."

The women shrugged and began her work. Jean grinned and flipped through the magazine, stopping as a style caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to the check out lady. "Excuse me, do you have anyone open?"

The women looked through her appointment book. "I think we can squeeze you in."

" You look so beautiful!" Jean grinned as she paid the cashier. She turned towards Ororo and ran her fingers through her hair. "Me? Ro you look gorgeous."

Storm smiled shyly before looking her in the eyes. Jean couldn't turn away, the heat in her body was shooting through her and drawing her in. Her eyes flashed and Ororo's glowed slightly.  
'Oh God, are they lezbo or something?'

The link between them was broken, and Jean turned towards the casher annoyed. "Excuse me!?"

The women stared at her confused.  
" I didn't say anything Ma'am."

Jean cringed slightly, as a jolt of pain shot through her brain. Storm laid a hand on her arm " Are you all right?"

She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, - just a headache."

Ororo grabbed her arm as they walked out, and made her look at her. "I know its not just a headache. What happened?"

Jean sighed. "I read her thoughts without trying. That's never happened before."

Storm watched her worriedly: "Maybe we should head home. Your mind is still healing."

"Yeah, - I'm sorry."

Ororo's expression softened. "Hey we can always come back tomorrow. Besides, I'm sure Scott's looking for you."

Jean held back a scowl and followed her to her car.

During the ride back she closed her eyes, and attempted to meditate. By the time they were backing into the garage, she was feeling more at ease. Storm turned off the engine, and sat back against her seat. "How are you feeling?"

Jean smiled. "Good. Better then I've felt in the past few days.."

Ororo grew silent and opened her door. Before she got out, Jean grabbed her wrist. "Ro, are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Storm bit her lower lip. "It doesn't matter. it's in the past."

Jean moved her hand down and ran her thumb over her palm. "It matters to me."

Ororo looked her in the eyes and began to open her mouth, but shut it as the garage reopened, and Scott walked in. Jean's heart sank at the feeling of Storm yanking her hand away. "Hey you two. I was wondering where you were."

Jean exchanged a glance with Ororo before they both got out. Scott walked up to her, his face puzzled. "You cut your hair..."

"You don't like it?"

Cyclops frowned slightly, but it quickly turned into a smile. "it's cute, but honey you know you should be resting."

Jean held back a scowl, confused by the sudden anger rising inside her. "We just went to the mall Scott, it's nothing serious."

His face scrunched up hurt. "Well forgive me for worrying about you."

"I won't, because I didn't ask you to."

Cyclops crossed his arms and looked over to Ororo. "Storm, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

Jean watched her nod at him before walking out of the garage. She stopped at the door and looked back at her longingly before vanishing.

"Why are you doing this?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about Scott?"

"I'm not dumb Jean. You're trying to push me away, because you're afraid of your other personality."

She looked at him shocked. "How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I found out." he moved closer to her and embraced her. " I could never be afraid of you. I love you more then you could ever know."

She felt pained. "Scott..."

"No, let me finish. I don't want you to suffer alone. I'm always going to be here, so please. Don't push me away..."

Jean fidgeted uncomfortably as she stared at him. A different heat rising inside her, one of annoyance and rage. She closed her eyes, shaking her head into his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Scott, I'm scared. I- I don't-" want to hurt you, is what she wanted to say; but the words were choked back. He embraced her tighter. "It's ok... Everything is going to be ok."

She shook her head. It wasn't true, she could feel that something awful was soon going to happen. Jean opened her eyes and looked up from his shoulder. The once clear sky, was now a dark shade of grey.

A/N: i'm trying to update at least every two weeks. I want this to be the first story I finish, and man is it hard! I already have the whole story rough draft so hopefully I'll make it happen. next chapter might take a while. I've never done a full smut scene but eh, first time for everything. Hope you guys are enjoying and I love your opinions.


End file.
